


A Witch and Her...Wife

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cum Inflation, F/F, Harpy, Monstergirl, Multi, Other, Semi Public Sex, Siren, Slime Girl, Stomach Bulging, TF, Transformation, Voyeurism, Witch - Freeform, cum growth, horsecock, voodoo doll fucking, voodoo sex, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: Jessica works a normal office job, her wife Veronica is a witch that doesn't have any 'normal' income. These are going to be random shenanigans that they get into, either with just each other, friends, mystical beings, or just some magical mishaps. Come along for the ride.





	1. Voodoo Fun

           “Veronica honey…could you not?” Jessica looked to her wife with a mix of worry and exhaustion. Jessica lover Veronica, she really did, just that her…hobbies, were a bit much.

           Veronica looked up from her ‘project’ which, from the looks of it, was some kind of hex or…something. “Not what?”

           “Not do your…hobby? At the table while I’m eating breakfast, I don’t like bones near my waffles.” Veronica pouted as she pushed her project to the corner, setting her arms on the table.

           “It’s not a hobby Jessica, we’ve been over this.”

           “Yeah I know. But does it bring home money?”

           “That’s cheating.”

           “I don’t think being a witch counts as ‘bringing home the bacon.’ And neither does actually killing a pig for…whatever it is you used that pig for.” Veronica was about to point that out, then fell silent with a scowl, crossing her arms in her chair.

           “Why are you so mean this morning?”

           “I’m not. I just don’t want you putting your bones and…whatever else you use, on my table.”

           Veronica scowl deepened, glaring Jessica down, who didn’t even flinch. “YOU’RE table?” Jessica set her coffee down, crossing her fingers in her signature ‘are we really going to do this?’ pose.

           “I’m the only one that has an actual job. I paid for this house. Everything in this house…do I need to go on?” Veronica lowered her head, maybe Jessica had gone too far. “L-listen, I need to get going, I have an important meeting today at work, we…we can talk about this more when I get home.”

           “You just need sex.” Veronica’s spontaneous outburst caught Jessica completely off guard. “We haven’t done it in over a week, and you get cranky when you’re pent up.”

           Jessica blushed as she pushed away from the table, leaving Veronica alone, her head still hanging low. “I…sorry.” She left without another word. Veronica wiped away a tear, sure Jessica was right, but why did she have to be that way? She looked at her project, then an idea came to her.

           A devilish smile spread across her face, she pulled her stuff off the table, rushing outside to the shed. She kicked the door open, tossing the bones and various herbs to the side, flipping on the light. “You need some sex Jessica, and you’re not waiting till tonight to get it.”

           The shed door slowly closed itself as she giggled manically, getting to work on her new…project. ~

           “Congratulations Jessica, you did great today.” Jessica smiled to her boss as she walked back to her office. “You know, Oliver is thinking of retiring at the end of this quarter. Would you be interested?”

           “M-me? Really?” Jessica’s face glowed as she smiled in surprise.

           “Of course. You’re mind for business is second to none right now, plus we could use some young blood in our upper management.” She nodded happily.

           “I would most certainly be interested. Thank you so much.” They came to her office door, he opened the door for her.

           “Anytime. I’ll have a chat with Oliver and let you know say…Friday?”

           “Friday.” She smiled as she closed the door, setting her files down on the desk, sitting down and smiling to the ceiling.

           “Jessica?” She looked to her door to see her assistant Amy poking in. “You have a call holding on line one. It’s your wife.”

           “Thank you, Amy.” She nodded and closed the door. It wasn’t like Veronica to call Jessica in the middle of the day, “I hope she’s not asking for a divorce after this morning.” Though they had arguments like that one several times before, Jessica figured it was only a matter of time. She picked up the phone, “Hey babe, you uh…what’s up?”

           It was silent on the other end for a couple seconds, “Hey sweetie. You alone?”

           “Uh. Yeah…why?” Veronica giggled on the other end, then she felt something…odd. It felt like someone was fingering her, she looked down, nothing, but the feeling only intensified. “Wh-why did you ask if I was alone?” Suddenly she felt like her pussy was being penetrated, causing her to buck her hips and moan.

           “That’s why~” Jessica gripped onto the phone with one hand, her other griping her chair, as she bit her lip to stop herself from moaning. She still whimpered, feeling her pussy spread by what felt like nothing, but still, it felt like SOMETHING was inside her.

           “Wh-what did you ddddo?” she stuttered as she leaned her head back, biting her lip, almost drawing blood from the pleasure she was receiving.

           “Oh, you could say this was just a new…project.” Her nipples now? Jessica groaned under her breathe as she felt her chest being played with. Yet nothing showed. She looked herself over and everything looked the same, as if…magic.

           “D-did you guh. M-make a fffuck~” She couldn’t finish her words, all she could do was moan as she came, soaking her panties, her juices dripping down between her legs.

           “Voodoo doll?” Veronica giggled on the other end of the phone, making Jessica almost start cussing her out, then the door opened.

           “Um. Jessica? Are you okay? I thought I heard…something.” Amy poked her head in, seeing Jessica red faced at her desk, panting. “Are you okay?”

           “Better answer her~” Veronica teased on the phone, malicious intent, obvious in her voice. Jessica adjusted herself in her chair, squirming as she felt her soaked panties rub between her legs.

           “Y-yes Amy. Thank you. I’m just ffffine.” She was anything but. While she reassured Amy, she felt a new feeling, the penetrating, stretching feeling. Her eyes darted down to see a small bulge in her stomach, did Veronica just shove her dick inside the doll?

           “Oh. Okay, you just uh…are you sick?” Jessica gripped onto the phone with enough force to actually crack the plastic, her knuckles turning white as she tried to find words but couldn’t even find air.

           “She’s worried Jessica. Better answer her~” Veronica toyed with Jessica, she was lovingly sadistic. Currently she was in their kitchen, sitting at the table, her new voodoo doll wrapped around her cock. She still had plenty of cock to shove it, but she didn’t want to give it away just yet.

           “Y-Yes! I’m fine.” Amy jumped as Jessica half yelled at her intern. “S-sorry Amy just…y-yeah I think I’m feeling a bit…I might go home early, thank you!” Her rushed words and raised voice were enough to get the message across she didn’t want to be disturbed.

           “Y-yes ma’am. I’m sorry.” Amy quickly shut the door, looking rather hurt, Jessica would have to apologize later.

           “Veronica I swear to God, I’m going to, Guh~” Jessica grunted, she felt like she’d just been punched in the gut…she wasn’t exactly wrong. Poking up between her breasts was a bulge, shaped almost exactly like a cock. “H-how…”

           “Magic babe~” Veronica smiled, the doll now completely impaled on her cock, she wished she could see how Jessica looked right now. “Oh. By the way…love you.” She pulled the doll off then slammed it back down, brutally fucking the toy as if it was a cocksleeve, and Jessica felt it.

           Back in her office, her stomach bulged repeatedly as she was ‘ghost fucked’ by her wife. Her eyes rolled and she moaned loudly, completely uncaring about being heard…or seen. She came multiple times, almost with each thrust, as she drooled in dumb pleasure. Minutes passed, in which her clothes had been partially shredded, and her chair was completely soaked from her juices.

            “Cumming babe tell me how it feels~” Veronica giggled as she slammed into the doll one last time, letting loose the floodgates. Her cum shot into the doll, dripping out of its pussy, but on Jessica’s end…it was much more fun.

           Her stomach bulged with each rope of cum, she felt the heat of it, but she didn’t balloon out like she was fearing she would. The heat and pressure were enough to finally push her past her limit, as she had one, final, cunt-busting orgasm and fell back in her chair. The phone fell on her shoulder, her arms hanging limp at her side.

           “See you when you get home~” Veronica hung the phone up, pulling the doll off her cock, smiling at it. “I wonder if she’ll wanna do this again?”

           “F-fuck~” Jessica moaned as she basked in her afterglow. She was barely conscious, but just enough to see the door open and Amy poked her head in. Her face was flustered, and she was biting her lip.

            “Um…J-Jessica? Do uh…sorry. I couldn’t help but listen in…your wife seems very nice~”

            Jessica gave a horse chuckle, smiling weakly at Amy. “Yeah…she sure is~”


	2. More Friends, More Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica got her promotion and Veronica wants to surprise her. Unfortunately the surprise involves one of her own witch friends, and Jessica's own assistant, what could possibly go wrong...hint, nothing.

            Jessica sighed as she walked up to the door. Today was an unbelievably long day. She got a promotion, which was good, but she didn’t realize she’d have to deal with so much bullshit. “Veronica, I’m home!”  
            “Oh uh…hi Jessica.” Jessica looked over and almost did a double take.

            “A-Amy!? What are you doing here?”  
            “I invited her over.” Jessica looked to see Veronica walk around the corner, wearing a rather…unusual getup. “I figured since, well, she’s really close to you, she’d like to have some fun with us over the weekend~”  
            “Wait wait wait, hold on a second. So, you…called my personal assistant, to our house, for…” Jessica trailed off as she looked to Amy, who seemed to shrink down into the sofa, blushing profusely.  
            “Well yeah.” Veronica seemed so…nonchalant about it. “I also invited Ezva, she-”  
            “Ezva!? Veronica you know how I feel about her.” Jessica almost snapped entirely at Veronica.  
            “That I’m excessive, over the top, and otherwise prettier than you are.” The painfully monotone voice felt like it echoed in Jessica’s ears. She turned her head slowly to see the gothic witch standing in the doorway. She was so excessive with her gothic attire, she could make Lady Gaga look bland.  
            “Well…yeah.” Jessica crossed her arms, staring Ezva down with a glaring intensity that made most people shiver, yet she was completely unfazed.  
            “Listen, I’m not too keen on you either, but Veronica asked me here for one thing.” Ezva crossed her arms, cradling her elbows as she walked around to Veronica’s side. “To help you relax for the weekend. And congratulate you for your promotion.”  
            Ezva almost seemed to smile, if you call her lips twitching downward smiling. “Well I really appreciate that but…wait, what do you mean relax?”  
            Veronica stepped in-between them, “Well sweetie, it’s really simple. Just head to our ‘fun room’ and I’ll meet you there in a minute.” Jessica blushed. Their ‘fun room’ was where they often times would experiment, spells, toys, partners, many things happened in that room.  
            “F-fun room?” Jessica had almost forgotten that Amy was there. She looked to her to try to explain but Ezva had already grabbed the little girl and was pulling her along to the back room.  
            “Yeah. Its where we’re all going to be spending the rest of the night.” Ezva certainly knew her way around, much more than Jessica expected her to, she’d have to talk to Veronica about that later.  
            Jessica followed the two of them to the back room. Ezva was already getting touchy-feely with Amy, she certainly had no shame. “And here is where all the fun is going to happen.” Ezva gently nudged Amy inside, the girl was already flustered, Ezva must have been touching certain parts without Jessica noticing.  
            “W-woah. I had no idea you were so…sorry.” Amy looked back to Jessica then shrank back down.

            Jessica smiled, she was calm on the outside but was screaming her head off inside, this was so embarrassing. “No, it’s fine. I’m sure after what happened in my office earlier this week you were bound to fine out sooner or later. Although I wish it was under…different circumstances.”  
            “Sure, you do. Now let’s get these pesky clothes off.” Ezva shoved Jessica aside, although not hard enough to knock her over. The gothic witch towered over Amy, a predatory look in her eyes. “Now you, cutie, are all mine.” Jessica looked on surprised, she had never seen Ezva this lust driven before, though her voice didn’t portray much emotion.  
            Amy blushed as Ezva took a hold of her sweater, pulling it up over the little girl’s head. Jessica bit her lip as she saw Amy’s chest. She knew Amy had a nice bust, but she always had something rather baggy on at work, nothing inappropriate, but just enough to hide them.  
            “Damn. You have a rack.” Did Ezva just show actual emotion? Amy’s face turned redder than anyone could imagine.  
            “Th-thank you~” Oh yeah, she definitely had the hots for Ezva. They stared into each other’s eyes for a whole minute, before locking lips, making out right in front of Jessica.  
            “Looks like you two are getting along well~” Jessica was about to turn her head to talk to Veronica, but she was quickly groped from behind. “Jealous your little intern is better ‘equipped’ than you babe?” Jessica bit her lip as Veronica squeezed her tits, which, compared to Amy’s, were virtually non-existent.  
            “Sh-shut it you~” Jessica blushed as Veronica teased her. She didn’t want to give her wife the satisfaction of being right.  
            “Oh? That’s just rude.” Veronica reached her hands under Jessica’s shirt, under her bra, and gently pinched Jessica’s nipples, making her moan. “You should apologize~” Jessica bit her lip, stifling her moans as Veronica kept toying with her breasts.  
            “Are you two having fun without us?” Jessica looked down to see Amy on her knees in front of her, slowly undoing her skirt.  
            “That’s just rude, we are doing this as a group after all~” Ezva was inches from Jessica’s face, reaching her hands around her neck as she pulled her into a kiss. Jessica whimpered into Ezva’s mouth, their tongues dancing together, though Ezva’s was easily more dominant.  
            Jessica couldn’t stand this attention; her senses were all being overloaded. Her knees buckled, and her legs shook as she squirted against Amy’s face, who reeled back in shock. “Wow…already?”  
            Jessica blushed, closing her eyes in embarrassment. “Don’t think we’re done yet, the real fun hasn’t even begun~” Veronica’s words seemed to echo in the room, Making Amy look to her with curiosity, while Ezva smiled mischievously.  
            “So you know how I said this weekend was going to be fun?” Veronica whispered into Jessica’s ear, her voice full of lust. “Well…the real fun starts with this~” Suddenly Jessica felt something hot and hard slap her pussy.  
            “Ouch.” Amy’s tiny little squeak made her look down, to see a throbbing horse cock jutting from beneath her. “Woah~” Amy didn’t even seem shocked that she had been slapped in the face with a literal horsecock, in fact, she seemed to be rather aroused.  
            “Show off~” Ezva snickered as she reached down, stroking the slab of meat, her hand not even wrapping halfway around its girth. “So how long until the rest of us feel it?”  
            Jessica was about to ask, then she felt heat. Heat like she hadn’t felt before, like…she was burning up from the inside out. “Right about now~” Veronica giggled as Jessica started to moan in her grasp, Amy soon after her.  
            “Ah, right, you’re both first timers, this’ll be intense for you~” Ezva groaned slightly as her body seemed to…did she start turning blue? “Oh fuck~ I forgot how good this felt.” Right in front of Jessica’s eyes, Ezva’s skin turned from its normal pale to a dark blue.  
            “Yeah. I kept myself simple though, a big, thick horsecock is all I need~” Veronica retorted, now holding Jessica in a full-nelson as she squirmed and moaned in her grasp, was she always this strong?  
            “You’re just boring V’ you gotta have some imagination~” Ezva grunted as her chest exploded out, easily outshining Amy’s bust, as her body grew more and more. Height, muscles, more kept being added on as she hummed in pleasure…was she growing scales?  
            “So a siren?”  
            “More or less, my own interpretation of one.” Ezva stood proud and tall, fins sprouting from her face, arms, legs, scales covering most of her body, save for her stomach, face and nether regions.  
            “Oh fuuuuck~” Amy groaned loudly, bringing Ezva’s attention down at her.”

            “Aww, does the little newbie need help?” Amy moaned in ecstasy as she squirted all over the floor, her body changing as well. Her arms grew feathers, her legs looking like birds…she was a harpy now. “Huh…interesting choice.”  
            Amy had changed much faster than Ezva had, even though this was her ‘first time’. “WH-what…happened?” She lay panting on the floor, her new wings sprawled to her side, her talons clutching the floor.  
            “Transformation spell, it goes off your mental image of what you want to be, and it seems you, little nerd, have a harpy fetish~” Ezva added teasingly, making Amy blush, covering her face with her feathers.  
            “OOOOOOOH~” Jessica’s scream turned both of their heads, then caused them to real back in shock. Jessica didn’t grow feathers, horns, or scales. She didn’t shrink or change in any foreseeable way. Instead…she melted.  
            “J-Jessica?” Amy squeaked out in worry, while Veronica and Ezva seemed less worried. “Are…you okay?”  
            “Wh-why wouldn’t I be?” The blue slime at Veronica’s feet bubbled out the words. “Wait…what happened to me!?”  
            Veronica leaned down over her wife, “You uh…became a slime honey…something you haven’t been telling me?” If a slime could blush, Jessica certainly did. “Well, until you pull yourself back together…Amy, you’re first~”  
            Amy squawked in surprise, fluttering her wings as Veronica plopped down in front of her, her cock slapping the little harpy across her abdomen. “It’s…so big~” Veronica giggled as she rubbed her behemoth up and down against the little girl.  
            “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you…that much.” With that, Veronica reeled back and thrust in. Amy cried in pleasure, flapping her wings as she was skewered on the titanic horsecock. “Fuck…tight.” Veronica grabbed hold of Amy’s legs, pulling back then slamming back in, already forcing half of her cock into the stretched pussy.  
            “SH-shooooo biiiiiig~” Amy’s eyes rolled back as she clenched around the massive cock currently rearranging her insides. This was beyond anything she thought she’d be doing tonight, and honestly, it shouldn’t have been possible. But right now, it didn’t matter to her, all that mattered, was the sheer pleasure she was receiving.

            “Damn, you’re really breaking her in half~” Ezva stood above Amy, her pussy dripping onto the girl, as she took in the sight. “Mind if I…take her for a ride?”  
            “Why would you feel the need to make that pun?”  
            Ezva shrugged as she lowered herself onto Amy’s face, “Eat.” Amy whimpered but opened her mouth as she licked up the juices dripping onto her face. “OH fuck, that’s a tongue I could use at home~”  
            Ezva began steadily rocking back and forth on Amy’s face, while Veronica picked up a steady rhythm of thrusting into her too-small fuck hole.”  
            “Oh I’m sure after this, she’ll be more than happy to go home with you, but until then~” She grunted as she managed a few more inches inside Amy, causing the little harpy to arch her back, which made Ezva moan.  
            “F-fuck her tongue is…fuuuuuuck~” Ezva’s eyes crossed as she came, squirting what could have easily been an entire cup of water. “God…what you did…fuck her tongue is so gooood~” Ezva gripped her head as she fell backwards off Amy’s face, letting her finally get some air.  
            “C-cumming!” Veronica’s declaration was something Amy had feared…yet so dearly wanted. The little air she had sucked back down was immediately knocked out of her. Veronica’s load felt like punches to her gut, filling her up so quickly she was surprised she hadn’t popped. After the first three ropes, and no evidence of slowing down, she pulled out with a loud pop, her flared head almost pulling Amy off the floor, as she showered her in her thick seed.  
            “Fuck~” Veronica was stuck cumming for a solid minute, and when she was done, her cock only seemed to be wanting more. “Well…guess you’re next Ezva.” Amy was long passed out, her face contorted in pure pleasure.  
            “Fuck yes, stick that giant cock in me~” Ezva spread her legs, her glistening pussy practically begging to be filled.  
            “Take it you fucking slut!” Veronica burst out as she rammed into the fish woman. Causing her to yell in pleasure, biting her lip as she felt herself be stretched out by the massive piece of meat. “You love my horsecock don’t you?”  
            Ezva’s eyes fluttered as her face contorted into a dumb grin, something only Veronica had ever managed. “YES! Fucking yes, I love your cock so much! Breed me like the whore I am~” Veronica smiled sadistically as she grabbed the larger girls’ hips and began slamming into her, managing to get more of her cock in than in Amy, but still not the entire thing.

            Ezva groaned and screamed as she came around Veronica’s cock, clenching down on it, making her already tight pussy even tighter. “Fuck…you really want it don’t you?” Veronica tightened her grip as she slammed into Ezva harder than ever, practically lifting the girl off the floor with each thrust.  
            “T-take it…fucking…FUUCK!” Veronica practically roared as she hilted as far as she could inside Ezva, causing her to arch her back as she clamped her pussy down on the cock, milking it for every drop.  
            “F-fuck yessssss~” Ezva was broken the moment Veronica let lose the first rope. Each following rope only served as a reminder of who was in charge. By the time Veronica was finished, pulling her still hard cock out of Ezva’s gaping pussy, she was so full of cum and covered in it, she looked like a whore who had bitten off more than she could chew…which she was.  
            “Sorry Jessica…you okay?” Veronica turned around to go back to her wife, only to come face to face with a slime replica of her.  
            “You tell me…hot stuff~” Jessica tackled Veronica to the ground, pinning her wife beneath her cold slimy body. “Gotta say, took some getting used to, but I think I like this…tell me if you do too~”  
            Jessica giggled as she moved her body down, encasing Veronica’s dick inside her, still visible through her blue body. “Oh fuck. H-how are you so tight?” Veronica grunted as she reached her arms up, grabbing her tits, squeezing them with an oddly appealing wet noise.  
            “You’re inside my body…literally. Plus, I can also do this~” Jessica put her hands over her head, closing her eyes as she grunted slightly. Suddenly her tits swelled out, encasing Veronica’s hands in a warm, wet embrace.  
            “Woah~” Veronica’s cock twitched as Jessica’s tits grew, making her giggle. “Now who’s the show off huh?” Veronica pulled her hands out, moving them down to Jessica’s hips as she pulled her wife up slightly, only to slam her back down, making her slime body jiggle and causing her to moan.  
            “Shit…god that feels good, don’t stop babe~” Jessica moaned as she leaned back, placing her arms on the floor behind her, giving Veronica the room and freedom to really fuck her.  
            “I never planned on it~” With that, Veronica went back to fucking her wife, with even more energy and strength than she had fucked Amy and Ezva with. Their moans echoed through the room, the house, hell, probably the entire neighborhood could hear them. Not that they cared, they were lost to all of that. Right now, in this moment, they were two lovers enjoying each other the way they wanted to, and they were happy.  
            “God damn…how much stamina do you have?” Jessica asked through her pants as they had switched positions for the fifth time. She was currently pinned to the wall, her chest squishing against it, as Veronica plowed into her from behind, denting the wall through her body.  
            “Just…enough…I’m c-cumming~” Jessica smiled as she shifted her body, so her back was to the wall and she could look her wife in the eyes.  
            “Do it~ don’t hold back babe, fill me till you don’t have any cum left.” Veronica groaned as she finally hit her limit, gripping onto Jessica’s hips with enough force to actually hurt her, if she wasn’t a slime.  
            “YEEEEESSS~” her moan almost shook the room as she unloaded the largest load yet, and the largest load ever. Rope’s of her thick white cum shot into Jessica, swirling inside her as she took it all in. Each rope was like a bucket, and there was still more to come.  
            “You…fuck…gave yourself…horse balls too…kinky fuck!” Jessica closed her eyes as she pulled her wife into her chest, smother her with her slimy tits. Minutes passed and Veronica was still going, and with that came a new revelation.  
            “You’re…g-growing?” Veronica had lost strength in her limbs to hold up Jessica anymore, but that was fine, since her wife was almost twice the size she was a few minutes prior.  
            “MHM~” Jessica bit her lip as she kept Veronica down. She had moved to her back, laying on the floor, letting Veronica rest as she kept unloading her thick spunk into her body. “I did tell you not to hold back…Fuck~”  
            Finally, after even more time, Veronica finally reached the limit. Her last few spurt petered off, as her body twitched, and she passed out on top of her now giant slime wife. Jessica smiled, petting Veronica’s head as she examined the room. Amy and Ezva had, somehow, gotten into each other’s arms, holding onto one another, smiling as the cuddled.  
            “They’re perfect for each other~” Jessica lay her head back, thinking of all the fun they would have once they woke up. “This is going to be a fun weekend~”


End file.
